Kenyotah
Kenyotah, also referred to as Queen Kenyotah'Revealed in ''Outcast, is a colossalRevealed in Outcast, Prologue, Page 5, beautifulRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 11, Page 184 female Haast's EagleRevealed in Outcast, Prologue, Page 1 with gigantic, sleekRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 11, Page 185, broad wingsRevealed in Outcast, Prologue, Page 6, harshRevealed in Outcast, Prologue, Page 9, cold, ravishing emerald-green eyesRevealed in Outcast, Prologue, Page 4, a dull yellow vulture-like beak with a dark tip that makes it look like she dipped it in coals, and enormous feet with dull yellow scales and muscular toes. Her golden plumes look like a robe due to her light beige underbelly which is streaked with brown. Kenyotah's talons are enormousRevealed in Outcast, Prologue, Page 3, curved, jaggedRevealed in Outcast, Prologue, Page 2, lethal, and razor-sharp. History Outcast In the Prologue, Kenyotah returns from months of travelling and states that her mission was unfortunately a failure. She goes on about how a messenger informed her that they had almost all the Flame Birds, which is no longer true as Thunder betrayed the Razor Talons and freed the captured Flame Birds. Kenyotah begins to get angry when she sees that they only have two Flame Birds, and is interrupted by Ochiá. Furious that Ochiá interrupted her, Kenyotah kills the young eagle by crushing her skull and ripping her head off before throwing it into the crowd of Razor Talons. She continues talking like nothing happened, and later decides to send Coal on a mission to The Jungle, stating that she will explain more after the meeting. She then dismisses the flock and takes off. Kenyotah is not seen again until the Annual Group Gathering, where she interrupts it. She introduces herself to the flocks properly, and afterwards asks Jaye and Bluebell about how they're getting the Flame Birds to ally with them. After a bit of talking, Kenyotah asks if they want to make a negotiation with her, and tells them to meet her at the river bordering their territories if they want to do so. The next morning, Kenyotah meets up with Jaye and Bluebell at the river. They decide that in exchange for Kenyotah helping the Jungle Flock get rid of the tigers and toucans and letting the Jungle Flock live in peace, she will take the Flame Birds and the tigers and toucans' former territory. Jaye says that he wants the battle against the tigers and toucans to happen that day, and so Kenyotah goes back to the Dry Mountains to get her fighters ready. Whilst Kai, Marsha, Conny, Silver, Fisher, and Thunder are making and sharpening spears for the upcoming battle, Thunder tells his friends a little bit about Kenyotah. He claims that she arrived in the Dry Mountains when Sun was still leader, telling the Razor Talons how Kestrel Islanders killed her adoptive family, excluding her adopted brother, Blood. Thunder also mentions that Kenyotah is extremely manipulative. Soon after this, Kenyotah arrives in the Jungle Flock camp with some of her fighters to prepare for the battle against the tigers and toucans. Eventually, Kenyotah meets Kai and finds out he is the healer trainee, and so asks him if he has seen an eagle owl around. When Kai tells her that they have an eagle owl named Coal in the Healers' Cave at that moment, Kenyotah asks if he can show her where Coal is, and Kai does so. On their way to the cave, Kenyotah appears to try and manipulate Kai into wanting revenge on Falco after she hears that the Peregrine Falcon killed Kai's brother. Once they get to the Healers' Cave, Althea notices Kenyotah and confronts her; it appears as if Kenyotah and Althea have already met in the past. Once the battle against the tigers and toucans is over, Jaye and Bluebell allow Kenyotah to take the Flame Birds due to the deal they made. Kenyotah tries to get the Flame Birds to go back to the Dry Mountains with her willingly, but instead Blyana attacks her. Kenyotah grasps hold of Blyana's head and slams the Harpy Eagle onto the ground. She threatens Thunder, Fisher, and Banquin to go with her willingly by saying she'll kill Blyana, and when they refuse, she slits open the Harpy Eagle's throat, killing her almost instantly. Kenyotah then orders her fighters to tie up the Flame Birds so they can take them back to the mountains with force, and as she does so she notices that Kai appears very upset over the situation. Kenyotah approaches him, and realises that he told her about strange dreams he had had prior to the battle, and decides to ask about what the dreams had been exactly; she acts very suspicious, possibly thinking Kai is a Flame Bird. Kai replies what they were, and Kenyotah dismisses them as a bunch of Skycloud nonsense. Kai and Conny are captured by the Razor Talons, and when they wake up after being knocked out, Kenyotah enters the cave they are being tied up in, accompanied by Keres, Wayde, and Martyn. When the four captured Flame Birds - who are trapped in a cage at the back of the cave - tell Kenyotah to let the two trainees go, Kenyotah refuses, stating that they cannot tell her what to do. Kenyotah puts her attention back on the two trainees, and whilst she's questioning Conny, she tells Wayde to do the same with Kai. After Kai refuses to speak or even look at Wayde, Kenyotah decides to try and get him to speak. When he does, he calls Kenyotah a manipulative snake, and so the female Haast's Eagle knocks the kestrel across the cave. When Keres and Martyn start throwing Kai to each other, causing the kestrel to get injured, Kenyotah decides this is a good way to get Conny to speak more. Soon enough, Keres and Martyn have had enough of tossing Kai around, and Kenyotah grasps his neck in a tight grip and holds him up, causing him to begin to suffocate. However, Marsha and Sorpant unexpectedly enter the cave, causing Kenyotah to loosen her grip enough for Kai to breathe. Kenyotah is furious when she realises that both Sorpant and Wayde go against her, and once Griffyth enters the cavern with Silver, Kai bursts into flames, revealing that he is The Phoenix. Kai and Wayde go to save Chestnut and Flick before they leave the Dry Mountains. Kenyotah, Griffyth, Keres, and Lortnoc corner them, preventing them from escaping. Kenyotah states that if she cannot have the Flame Birds on her side, then nobody can, and she will make sure of this by killing off each Flame Bird one by one. However, Wayde and Kai still manage to escape with the two Razor Talon prisoners. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kenyotah has killed: * Ochiá * VenomRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 12, Page 198 * Razor Family '''Adopted Brother: Blood - Living (As of Outcast) Mate: GriffythRevealed in Outcast, Prologue, Page 10 - Living (As of Outcast) References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Major Characters Category:The Razor Talons Category:Leaders Category:Eagles Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Flame's Return Characters